


Dragged Away

by chronicAngel



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, Gen, POV Third Person, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: She would just run her fingers through his hair and tell him how brave he was, and that she loved him, and she would see him in the morning.





	Dragged Away

They have to pry her away from him.

He doesn't even make it to the count of eight. She hears the moment his breath slips away, but she doesn't want to acknowledge it, and then he is gone. She should have acknowledged it. She should have screamed for the doctor, but she wasn't able to form words at all and so she had just wailed. And now she holds him in her arms, her dead son, and she sobs into his chest, and her husband is trying to pull her away from him but she won't let him. She won't let go of her baby, not now. She can't lose him.

"Betsy," Alexander says so softly while he pulls on her waist again, his arms looped around it. She just shakes her head and cries harder.

"Elizabeth," he says, slightly firmer, and she tries to ignore the sound of tears on his own voice. His throat is hoarse with the effort not to sob himself, always so stoic. She would roll her eyes if she wasn't too busy with her hysterics.

He just keeps pulling at her, trying to drag her away from him, and she's shaking her head, crying harder and harder with each tug around her waist because her child is _dead. _Her son is gone. Her husband foolishly allowed him to enter a duel and a monster murdered her baby. She wonders how much pain he was in. If he couldn't feel it very well at all, or if he was just putting on a brave face, so much like his father.

When Alexander finally manages to drag her away, she turns to bury her face in his shoulder and her sobs shake her whole body. "He was only 19," she cries. He shushes her, murmurs that he understands and runs a hand through her hair in the attempt to soothe her. It does very little to accomplish that goal, as she just cries harder into his shirt. She used to run her fingers through Philip's hair when she was putting him to bed, would tell him that everything would be alright because he would get so nervous sleeping in his own bed, even though he tried to be very brave and silent about the whole thing. He would still almost always end up in their bed hours later. She would just run her fingers through his hair and tell him how brave he was, and that she loved him, and she would see him in the morning. She won't see him in the morning, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright it's been a Hot Minute but I'm back in the game.


End file.
